


The Little Death

by Sir_Thopas



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Multi, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thopas/pseuds/Sir_Thopas
Summary: After centuries of marriage, Hades and Persephone have yet to conceive a child. They've come up with a plan, however, and Loki is more than willing to help them out.For the norsekink meme.





	The Little Death

Despite what Thor might think, Loki's death on Svartalfheim was not a trick or fancy bit of illusion. He died. He felt his life-force bleed from him, the strength of Thor's arms, and then there was nothing. He hoped that he might be allowed to enter Valhalla so that he could be with his mother, but when he finally opened his eyes he knew it wasn't so. He stood in the middle of a cave so vast and empty that the darkness seemed to stretch forever. Before him was a man dressed only in a cape and winged sandals. Hermes, the Psychopomp. He wanted to tell him that there was some sort of mistake, he was in the wrong place, but his mouth did not move. There was nothing left of him but a wisp, unable to do anything but follow the messenger's commands. He was led to the River Styx and watched as Hermes pressed five gold coins into Charon's hands. Much more the usual price and why would Hermes bother to pay his fare anyway? Loki looked out from the boat at the hundreds of lost souls who could not pay the ferryman and so were doomed to wander the banks of the river for all eternity. What made him so special? 

Charon carried him past Cerberus and for a moment Loki thought that he was to be abandoned in Tartarus. Had Odin made some deal with Hades? What suitably ironic punishment waited for him there? But the boat stopped, he was let out, and there was the Lord of the Dead rushing to meet him. He was a handsome man with black hair and blacker eyes, his skin as dark and rich as the earth he rules. "Good, good, you're here," Hades said. He stood there for a moment, rocking on his feet, looking terribly nervous. "Would you like a glass of wine?" 

The moment Loki passed through the entrance to the Underworld, he found his body restored to him. He smiled a trickster's smile at the dread king. "I would love a drink." 

Hades brought Loki to his palace and placed him at his right-hand at his grand table. Two seats down from Loki sat a man frozen in time, his glass lifted in good cheer, his mouth fixed into a permanent grin. Loki raised a brow at his host. Hades waved him off. "Don't mind him. That's just Pirithous. He's been here for ages. Let me pour you a drink." 

Loki peered inside the goblet. "It's not made from pomegranates, is it?" 

Hades choked as he swallowed down his own glass. He slammed it down on the table and hurriedly reached for the jug. He poured himself another and threw it down his throat. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm not looking to _marry_ you." 

Loki laughed. "Oh? Am I not the marrying kind? You think I will sleep with you on the first date?" 

The trickster had meant it as a joke but Hades did not laugh. Instead, the Lord of Dead reached for his third glass of mine. "It's not me I'm hoping you will sleep with." 

"What?" 

"I want you to have sex with my wife." 

Loki could only stare at Hades. "What?" He said again, stupidly. 

Hades looked down at his hands. "We've been married for millennia but we've yet to conceive a child. I fear the fault lies with me. We... we were hoping you would help us out." 

"Why me?" 

"Why not? You are clever and handsome, and you're not an Olympian. You understand the need of secrecy." 

"Wouldn't you rather have someone like Thor father your child?" 

" _A thunder god_?" Hades said it with such disdain that Loki laughed. He understood the sentiment perfectly well. 

"Very well. I accept." 

"We are so pleased." Loki turned his head to see Persephone enter the hall. Wherever she stepped, flowers bloomed, and when she lifted her heel Loki watched as they withered and died in a span of seconds. Spring and Winter. Death and Rebirth. The dread Queen of the Underworld stood before him with a sweet, girlish smile on her face. She slid into the seat next to him and leaned over to kiss him. Her lips tasted like honeysuckle and one of Loki's hands wound its way around her hip. 

He broke away from the kiss to stare into her eyes. "I accept," he repeated. "But on one condition." 

"Name it." 

Loki's other hand landed on Hades's knee and began a long, slow travel upward. He turned to look at his host. "That you join us." 

Time did not exist in the Underworld. He had no idea of how long they coupled in the dark halls of the Lord of the Dead. But when it was over they took back into the land of the living, his life restored, and they parted with kisses and fond farewells. Some months later, while Loki was pretending to be Odin, he heard the announcement of the birth of Hades's long-awaited daughter, Macaria. Something strange lodged in his heart when he found out, as though a piece had been missing and was now found. It just felt _right_ that he should have a daughter who was to be Queen of the Underworld, though why it should be he had no idea.


End file.
